Quelques instants dans Yggdrasil
by DinaChhaya TalaNokomis
Summary: Série de drabbles écrit lors de l'atelier du Collectif NoName ou entre amies.
1. Lien

Voilà, suite à une longue insistance de la part de mes amies **_Nanthana14_** et _**EmilieKalin**_ , je me suis laissée convaincre à poster mes drabbles. Je rappelle d'ailleurs à toutes les deux la tête en l'air que je suis, et qui a oublié de noter le mot allant avec chaque drabble. Donc si vous remarqué que je donne le mauvais mot de départ, vous serez des amours de me le signaler. Merci.

Après une longue réflexion, j'ai décidé de poster un drabble par chapitre, parce que parfois je fais des drabbles dignes de la taille d'un OS, alors ainsi, je part à chaque proportion d'écrit.

 **Lien**

Tu auras beau essayer, tu ne pourras rien changer. Ce lien qui nous uni ne peut être rompu. J'ai moi-même tenté, et tu as constaté à quel point cela nous avait tous les deux blessés. Nous ne nous en sommes même pas complètement remis. Nous n'en avons pas pris soin, l'avons dégradé et pensions même l'avoir complétement détruit. Mais cela est impossible. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il nous protège, nous rend fort, autant qu'il nous blesse.

« Je t'en prie Loki cesse de lutter. Toi et moi sommes frères et rien ni personne ne pourra le changer. »


	2. Vermeil

**Vermeil**

Durant toute son enfance, contrairement à Thor, ses parents s'étaient toujours arrangés pour qu'il ne saigne jamais. Même dans l'arène d'entrainement. Longtemps il s'était demandé pourquoi, puis ses origines avaient été découvertes. Il était un Jötunn, un géant des glaces.

Son sang n'était donc pas rouge comme celui des Asgardiens, mais bleu. Une couleur improbable pour du sang, qui soulignait encore plus sa différence face à sa famille, sa monstruosité. Du moins, c'est ce que tous, lui inclus, pensaient.

Mais alors qu'il se battait au côté de sa famille face aux elfes noirs pour protéger l'humaine de son frère, il réalisa qu'Heimdall et sa famille le fixait surpris.

« Quoi ?

-Loki… Tu… Tu es blessé. »

Il baissa les yeux aux mots de sa mère et réalisa que sa tunique était tachée d'une immense tâche rouge vermeil. Pas bleue, rouge.

Alors, quand il s'écroula ce ne fut pas d'épuisement ou de douleur, mais de soulagement. Il ne leur était pas si différent.


	3. Déréliction

**Déréliction**

Il avait découvert ce mot il y a bien longtemps, dans un livre à la bibliothèque. Curieux, il avait demandé à sa mère ce qu'il signifiait. Être seul. Il s'était affirmé fièrement dans sa tête à ce moment-là, que ce mot et lui n'atterrirait jamais dans la même phrase, qu'il ne serait jamais associé à lui. Mais le temps avait passé et il avait finalement cru durant de longues années que seul ce terme pourrait finalement définir comment il se sentait. Déréliction. Isolement. Solitude. Oui, cela lui allait bien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant de se retrouver ici, serré dans les bras de son grand frère. Il n'avait jamais été seul et ne le serait jamais tant que Thor accepterait de le serrer ainsi contre lui.


	4. Voile (Thor)

**Voile**

Il avait mal partout. Il n'en pouvait plus. Un voile se déposait lentement sur ses yeux. Il était sur le point de s'évanouir, mais il se força à garder les yeux ouverts. Il devait être là pour lui, ne pas le laisser seul face au Titan. Même entravé, il se devait de rester conscient pour ne pas laisser son petit frère seul face à ce fou et ses adeptes malades.

« I Loki… »

 _Bon sang mon frère ce n'est pas le moment de refaire un de tes speechs._

« Prince of Asgard. »

 _Tu l'acceptes donc enfin mon frère que cette terre fut la mienne autant que la tienne._

« Odinson. »

 _Que veut dire ce regard petit frère ? Tu m'inquiètes. Dis-moi que ce que je pense est faux. Pourquoi me faire le plus bel aveu que tu pouvais me faire à cet instant ?_

« The rightful king of Jötunheim. »

 _Tu t'acceptes donc complètement, comme tu es, avec fierté. Oubliant cette stupide pensée de monstre. Tu as réalisé que ce ne sont pas tes origines qui dirigent tout et que je peux t'aimer comme tu es._

« God of mischief. »

 _Que fais-tu Loki ? Pourquoi ce poignard ? Je t'en supplie, détrompe-moi encore. Je ne peux pas croire que tu t'apprêtes réellement à faire ce que je pense. Ne me rappelle pas ton titre maudit mon frère. A chaque fois que tu l'as fait, tu as fini par être gravement blessé._

 _Je préférais ne pas écouter la suite de ce que tu disais. Je ne te lâchais pas des yeux, espérant que tu me regardes à nouveau, que tu me rassures, que tu m'assures que tu n'aille pas commettre cet acte suicidaire._

 _Je t'en supplie, regarde-moi mon frère. Ne fais pas ça._

Le voile sembla se volatiliser de ses yeux brusquement. Chaque image, chaque son, tout fut marqué au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

Et le craquement raisonna autant à ses oreilles que dans son cœur.


	5. Voile (Loki)

**Voile**

Il avait toujours eu l'impression de vivre dans un autre monde que celui des autres. Qu'un voile le séparait de leur réalité. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais les comprendre à cause de ce voile transparent, lui montrant ce qu'il manquait, mais en même temps infranchissable.

Il était devenu encore plus épais avec les temps, à cause de l'éloignement progressif entre lui et son frère, pour devenir presque infranchissable quand il découvrit ses origines, avant de devenir indestructible après son séjour à bord du _Sanctuary_.

Ce voile détruisit lentement sa vie et il se persuada lui-même avec le temps qu'il méritait cela de par sa naissance, que ce voile était là pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait de lui et qu'il devait donc par tous les moyens rester intact.

C'est pourquoi il avait fini par lâcher au-dessus du vide.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait rejeté tous les gestes que faisait Thor vers lui sur Midgard. Rejeté son amour et Asgard.

C'est à cause de cela qu'il avait renié sa mère, de la pire des façons qu'il soit, dans cette cellule. Ne lui laissant que ses regrets.

C'est pourquoi aussi il n'avait pas révélé à Thor qu'il avait survécu.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait pris la place d'Odin. Pour pouvoir veiller plus facilement sur son frère et surveiller l'univers, pour protéger Yggdrasil et tous ceux auxquels il tenait qui y vivaient.

Mais l'impossible se produisit quand il revit son père en Norvège, juste avant sa mort. Quand celui-ci le reconnut à nouveau comme un Odinson. Comme son fils.

Le voile s'était aminci.

Depuis, il n'avait cessé de se détériorer aux fils des instants qu'il passait avec son frère. Ces barrières, qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire, s'écroulaient les unes après les autres comme un fétu de paille.

D'ailleurs à cet instant, blotti dans les bras de son grand frère, il réalisa qu'il voyait enfin clair. Plus aucun voile ne l'isolait. Il avait enfin rejoint, il ne savait comment, ni à quel moment son Thor. Oui, il était bien là, et plus rien ne le ferai quitter les bras de son grand frère. Il ne laissera plus rien ni personne les séparer. Il faudrait lui passer sur le corps.


	6. Temps

**Temps**

Il allait manquer de temps. Il n'allait pas avoir assez de temps. Loki courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans les couloirs du palais, vers la salle des coffres, tout en tentant de profiter et de mémoriser un maximum de chose. C'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait tout ça, il le savait.

Il n'allait pas avoir assez de temps pour rejoindre la couronne de Surtur avant qu'Héla ne parvienne à massacrer les Asgardiens survivants et son frère avec.

Il n'allait pas avoir assez de temps pour mémoriser et pouvoir conserver le plus de souvenirs possibles d'Asgard.

Il eut raison pour le second, mais il arriva de justesse dans la salle, avant de sentir le sol trembler.

Sans plus réfléchir, il saisit la couronne et la plongea dans l'Eternelle Flamme. Et ce fut là qu'il réalisa à nouveau qu'il n'aurait pas assez de temps.

Il n'allait pas avoir assez de temps pour fuir de cette salle, pour trouver un moyen de survivre face à Sutur, pour rejoindre son frère. Pour lui avouer la vérité sur son innocence à New York, pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il n'allait pas avoir assez de temps.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'il vit le Tesseract. Au moment où le destructeur d'Asgard renaissait. Sans plus réfléchir, complétement paniqué et apeuré, il s'empara du cube cosmique et disparut de cette future ruine.


	7. Page

**Page**

Il avait que cru que c'était terminé. Tout. Ils étaient enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le grand chapitre de leur histoire était achevé. L'histoire était définitivement bouclée. Là, blottit dans les bras de son frère, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait enfin réaliser le souhait qui n'avait cessé de tourner dans ses pensées durant toute une année : mourir en entendant le cœur de Thor pulser à son oreiller. Il pouvait enfin succomber, laisser ses blessures l'emporter. Gamora avait dit vrai. Il aimait trop son frère pour que cela soit sans retour.

Mais quand il plongea dans le regard de ce frère tant aimé, il comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à renoncer. Mais comment s'y prendre ? Comment vivre. Le chapitre était terminé, c'était une certitude. Mais Il comprit très vite, grâce à son frère et le peuple Asgardien survivant, que la fin d'un chapitre ne signifiait pas toujours la fin d'un récit. Il suffisait de tourner la page pour poursuivre l'histoire. Leur histoire qui ne faisait que recommencer.


End file.
